


Something stupid

by bunnysworld



Series: Merlin's weekend at the convention [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets the chance of his life, doesn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta!
> 
> If you don't know the song 'something stupid', go find it on youtube or the platform of your choice. My favorite version at the moment is the Michael Bublé and Reese Witherspoon one ;) 
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: Nervous

Merlin froze. How could he have been so stupid? It had cost him all his guts to step up to the microphone and ask his favorite actor of all times a question. He loved conventions. He liked the cosplaying, the panels, the photo sessions, the autographs. But he usually stayed in his seat and just listened to questions and laughed at the funny answers. What had made him get up and ask a question was beyond him. 

And now the focus of the whole room was on him as Arthur Pendragon looked expectantly at him, his famous smirk firmly in place. 

“I…I can’t sing,” Merlin stammered as his heart rate sped up even more and his hands started to sweat.

“Oh, I’m sure you can. You’re trying to make me sing, so come up here and we’ll do it together.” 

Merlin got dizzy when everybody in the room cheered him on. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment. He was about to say something like ‘oh, forget it’ and sit down again, but his feet had a will of their own and carried him to the stairs at the side of the stage.

He didn’t hear what Arthur was telling the others in the room, all he heard was his own heartbeat and the blood rushing in his ears. He didn’t like being the center of attention and now there were about 1500 sets of eyes and the stage lights turned on him. 

“Hey, I’m Arthur, who are you?” Arthur held out his hand.

Wiping his hands on the pants of his costume, he stammered “Merlin, I’m Merlin.”

The powerful handshake alone made Merlin’s knees go weak and he nearly missed Arthur’s next question. “I’m so stupid,” he murmured.

Arthur grinned. “Something stupid? Do we have that?” He looked in the general direction of the technic guys. “Which version do you prefer, Merlin? Sinatra? Robbie Williams? Michael Bublé?” 

Merlin stared at Arthur, sweat slowly trickling down his back. “I…I don’t know, whatever…” 

Someone shoved a microphone in his hand as the first notes played over the speaker and Merlin was sure he would make a total fool out of himself by fainting any second now.

Arthur gave him a heads-up and started to sing. His strong voice carried through the room and Merlin only whispered the words at the beginning. He blushed a deep crimson when the lyrics turned to ‘and then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you’. But then he just closed his eyes and tuned the audience out. This was a song he knew by heart, singing it loudly at his place when he was cleaning or doing the laundry. 

His heartbeat didn’t slow down, but his voice got more confident and after a few more lines, he sang along. He couldn’t believe that he was on a stage, in front of so many people, singing with Arthur Pendragon, who he had a celebrity crush on for ages. 

At the intermission, he dared to open his eyes only to find Arthur standing very close to him, reaching for his hand. This…this couldn’t be happening! Merlin felt dizzy again when Arthur started to sway to the music and…he danced with him!

Merlin never heard the wolf whistles from the audience and nearly toppled over when Arthur pulled back in time to sing the next lines. 

The song was over way too soon. Merlin could have done that forever. 

Arthur took his hand and bowed to the audience, leaving Merlin no other choice than to do that, too. 

“Give a huge hand to my favorite singer: Merlin!”

Someone took the microphone out of his hand when Arthur wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him near. “Make sure that I’ll find you in the bar tonight.”

Merlin all but floated off the stage. He had sung a stupid love song with THE Arthur Pendragon, who…he had asked him for a date, right? Kind of…somehow, didn’t he?

Standing at the side, leaning against the wall, Merlin had a goofy grin on his face and startled when someone nudged his arm. 

“You didn’t hear a word I was saying, were you? Stop daydreaming, Merlin.” Gwen waved her hand in front of his eyes. “The line has moved, only five people ahead of us and we will get our autographs. Oh my god, Merlin, can you believe we’re about to talk to Arthur fucking Pendragon in a few minutes?”

Merlin wiped his hands on his jeans and blushed again. Conventions were the best way to spend a weekend.


End file.
